Dialog Tweaking:
by NiksFictions
Summary: *New Chapter: Shattered :*Sometimes, to make an episode 10 times better, you just have to change the dialog a bit : In these stories I take a really cute EO moment, and slightly 'Tweak' the dialog to make it sicker than before! 'Teen' for language:P
1. ACE

**ACE**

"We've been very fortunate ex- except for… one thing." Her voice cracked and her eyes watered with tears. It wasn't hard for her since she could relate to the character she was portraying. She had always wanted a baby, but adoption agencies turned her down and her biological clock had run out.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Beth, it's okay, Mr. Brooks is here to help us." His face was dangerously close to hers. Olivia glanced at him. The second she caught his eye, she desperately wanted this scenario to be real. She quickly looked away to avoid the thought.

"You two will be wonderful parents." He said in a thick accent, his eyes shining.

Elliot moved behind her, his hand slid from her shoulder to her waist. He was testing the waters…

_Oh my god what the fuck is he doing? _

Elliot felt her muscles tense up. He gently began stroking his thumb over her waist.

She looked up at him, smiling, with love in her eyes. He smiled back and was thankful she hadn't punched him.

_Its just acting, only acting.. _She felt a warm tingle in between her legs. _Damn it El…_

"So umm should we discuss business?"

"It's very simple, half a million dollar cash. The first half tomorrow, the balance on delivery."

"Where should I bring it?" He was still holding Olivia.

"You'll wait for my instruction, Eh?"

_Brrrrrriiiiiiinnngg_

Excuse me for a second. He took out his iphone.

"Oh, congratulations."

Elliot and Olivia eyed him questioningly.

"It's a girl." He showed them the screen where there was a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh God…" Olivia gasped. She was really getting into character. She was so close to believing the baby was actually going to be hers and Elliot's.

"Wow." Elliot whispered in awe.

"I need a name for birth certificate." Brooks demanded.

_Hmmm, naming a girl. Maybe Kara? Or Cameron? Jasmine? Umm…_

"Olivia, after a good friend." Elliot said, interrupting Olivia's thoughts.

Olivia closed her eyes. Olivia, after _her. _

Elliot looked down at her. Trying to read her face.

Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Olivia," Brooks began. "That's beautiful." He was referring to the name.

"Yes-" Elliot said. "-She is." He looked at Olivia. He was referring to _her._

Olivia felt her stomach drop. She looked into his deep blue orbs that seem go on forever. They were sparkling.

She was speechless. She tried to say something but nothing came out. He held her tighter. He set his other hand on the other side of her waist. Olivia loved the way he held her. She melted into him.

A few more words were said about the adoption. But neither of them really paid attention. They were more focused on each other. During this time, Elliot rested his chin and lips on Olivia's head in a subtle kiss. Her medium chestnut hair lightly feathering against his skin. He inhaled her scent, she smelled like warm vanilla. He wanted this moment to last.

"When do we our girl?" Elliot asked Brooks against her hair.

"When I call you." He said sternly. He stood staring at them as if he was waiting for something.

"Is there anything else?" Olivia asked.

"No no, it's just, You two look so cute together."

Olivia blushed. Even though she knew it was just one of his techniques to seem charming, she couldn't help but agree.

She looked at Elliot. She reached out behind her and cradled his lower face and neck with her hand.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone then." He walked out without another word.

"We should probably get back to the station." Elliot said.

Olivia felt the tears forming in her eyes. Before she responded she hoped her voice wouldn't crack.

"Yeah." _Too late_. It was more than obvious she was about to cry. She walked out of his arms. She felt so cold without him holding her. She hid her face from him.

She was sad because she had always just wanted someone to love and hold her the way Elliot just did. And now she realized that she really does love him even though she's tried so hard not too. But now the undercover job is over and its time to go back to 'Benson and Stabler.'

"Are you okay?" He walked up right behind her.

She shook her tears away and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Let's go." She darted passed without looking at him. She quickly walked to the door. She reached out to turn the knob, when Elliot's hand covered it before she could.

She sighed.

"What?" She asked irritated, her voice sounded more harsh than she intended.

"What's your problem?" He was inches away from her face.

"Nothing, El. Can we just go now?" She tried to push his hand off the knob, but instead he gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from the door.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. El." She said looking at the floor.

"Then why can't you look at me?"

She hesitatingly looked up from the floor and into his eyes. She felt the tears begin to come back.

"Liv, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle and sincere.

The tears dangling on her waterline began to fall, leaving streaks of wetness down her cheeks.

"Is this about what happened earlier? Ugh I'm so sorry Liv, I was just trying to get into the part, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or-"

"No," She cut him off.

"What?"

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, then why-"

"Because I haven't been held like that in a long time and when you held me I just felt… Well I don't know I just felt-"

"Loved?"

She nodded.

"You are loved, Liv."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Just stop, don't talk anymore please."

"But-"

"But- nothing El, your married and just shut up."

"Let's go."

He understood why she didn't want him to continue.

He sighed. Then he reached out his hand and cradled her face. He gently brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"El please, stop." She breathed out.

"No."

He leaned in. He kissed her gently and passionately. She returned the kiss. As the kiss progressed he lightly gripped her hair in between his fingers as if he was going to lose her any minute. She gently pulled away.

She was surprised to find herself out of breath.

" **_I _**love you."

The rest is left to your imagination(: I know it's been forever since i wrote a story!, laptop issues arrggg, but now it's all good. I have another story in the works that similar to the "Help me" Story I wrote last november. (i think it was november) haha.

PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! BubblesWentPop

Or check out my youtube channel and EO vids. I just got Sony Vegas Pro 9, so I will definitely upload lots of sick shit! So plz check it out at /xniks101x My latest video is an EO video to the song Allejandro by Lady GaGa(:


	2. Shattered

"Liv, it's a setup… Liv?" He looked around for her and gasped to find her lying on the floor, in what he prayed to god to be a cautious state.

"Look I didn't know you were a cop." The man lowered his gun.

Elliot felt his blood begin to boil.

"Yeah? So is she." He said giving him a good hit to the side of his head, knocking him down.

He was relieved to see Olivia's chest moving up and down, indicating a sign that she was still breathing.

"Liv?" He rushed over to her and knelt down.

"Liv, wake up." He said. He repeated himself a few times louder and when she still wouldn't wake up he decided to try something else…

He stroked her hair behind her ear,

"Liv, wake up."

He lifted her shoulders off the floor and pulled her toward him in a slightly awkward position. He didn't want to wake her up violently so he figured this was better.

"Liv?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

She groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"You okay?" He was still holding her.

She looked up at his face.

"Yeah.." She cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She pulled herself off the floor and she felt her head become clouded and her vision began to blur.

She stumbled. Elliot rushed to her side. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Maybe you should get checked out." His voice full of concern.

"No, no, I'm fine." She said avoiding his stare.

"Liv, you almost fainted."

"El, the best way you can help me, is to get a confession out of the bastard."

He smiled at her…

"Let's do it." He said with a wink(;


End file.
